Hanzai Uchiha
Hanzai Uchiha (犯罪サスケ, Hanzai Uchiha) is a Ronin who serves Lord Kurama. He's become a major figure in both Lord Kurama and Yuna's life, even going as far as calling the three a family. Appearance Hanzai has a compacted muscular build. Meaning his muscles are tight and firm, making him perfect for Taijutsu as well as Kenjutsu. His overall composure is gentle, which matches his handling of The Sword. Hanzai's eyes rarely show anything but understanding and sympathy. Even with his Kekkei Genkai activated, Hanzai's eyes are comforting. Hanzai prefers to wear a expensive Kimono made of expensive Silk, which has the Uchiha Fan embedded on it's center. His choice of Kimono's always involve how light it is, allowing him to maneuver through easier. Hanzai wears traditional guards under his Kimono as well. His sandals have a metal piece nailed into them, allowing him to guard attacks with his feet. One will find Hanzai smiling often as he enjoys his freedom and peace of mind. Hanzai's voice demands respect. Both dark and smooth, he can send shivers down the toughest criminal. Younger Hanzai was shown to be much more slim and scrawny. So much so, wielding a sword often took great concentration as he lacked natural control. His attacks were filled with wasted steps and deathly openings. Hanzai's eyes represented determination. Rarely smiling, he seemed nothing but ambitious. His voice roared of untamed and aggressive power. Hanzai tattoo'd his body with all sorts of symbols. His largest being an Uchiha fan on the center of his back, surrounded by his infamous Bushido Code. Branded and kneeded onto him, his Bushido Code covers his entire back and even stretches across his arms. The Seven virtues also rest on his chest, in a unique formation. At the Center is the other side of the Uchiha Fan. Creating a mirrored picture, front and back. Hanzai constantly changes his hair styles. Usually Hanzai grows his hair long then cuts it before a major battle. His hair is black with a red tint to it. Gallery/Features Demon Eyes Samurai.jpg|Hanzai before having his tattoos. samurai-deeper-kyo-demon-eyes-kyo-48381-myrrhlynn-hires_21d0e.jpg|During one of his earlier battles, Hanzai single-handily annihilated enemy forces with his ultimate technique... Hanzai's Anger.jpg shar.jpg|Hanzai Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan. A unique variation from his normal clansmen. 4779562143_852ae714ae_z.jpg|Hanzai Uchiha showing his blade to enemies. Personality Hanzai and Soru share various traits. However, their ideals on action and the value of life differ greatly. Hanzai seeks diplomacy before any battle, going as far as trying to convince his enemies to submit. Even if his targets refuse, Hanzai will attempt to convince them otherwise. It is only when one stands strong by their cause, that Hanzai will engage in true battle. He disagree's with a Shinobi's way of battling, preferring to fight with true skill rather than trickery. Hanzai believes patience is key and enjoys Idle time, which is spent training Yuna or practicing. However, when there is an imminent danger, Hanzai will suggest rushing into battle. Hanzai follows a strict code of Bushido. Going as far as tattooing each code and virtue on his body. Each virtue corries a different meaning and purpose. Courage (勇氣 yūki) causes him to offer his blade and life whenever danger appears. A famous quote he lives with states; Bravery isn't the absence of fear..It's actions with the presence of fear. His improved virtue of Courage allowed him to face armies. Rectitude (禮 gi), a controversial virtue in itself, Hanzai does not judge. He lives by a strict ideology that no one is perfect, and will judge by the reason before an action. It was this virtue which allowed him to serve Soru. Once he saw that Soru's reasoning for interfering was not for personal gain, but instead because Soru loves Yuna, he realized that Soru existed as a ideal master. Hanzai strictly follows a code of Benevolence (仁 jin). The coin Soru pays him, although unwanted, is spent on the poor and helping others. Although, due to Hanzai's involvement with Meido, his code of Benevolence has slightly twisted. He will allow wrongdoing as long as it supports Soru's ultimate cause. Hanzai Respects (禮 rei) those both stronger and weaker than him. To Hanzai, a fire ant could kill a man, and a giant could fall from a rightfully aimed slingshot. His code of Honesty (誠 makoto) forced him to never tell a lie. Hanzai also follows his Samurai Honour (名誉 meiyo) to his master. It was his honor that made him consider training the Young Princess. His strongest code, Hanzai's Loyalty (忠義 chūgi) goes unlimited. He will break every other code for who he serves, that being Soru. As a Samurai Hanzai is a certified killer. He will not hesitate to end those who stand against him stubbornly and refuse his offers. He states his offers are his way of justifying what's to come. By offering their life, he is subconsciously coming to terms with killing them as they wanted to die. Unlike Soru, Hanzai is one to indulge himself in physical pleasure. It's rare to find him without a Sake bottle or some type of alcoholic beverage. He is very fond of women and even borders perversion. On multiple occasions he's used his training of Yuna to get close on her. History Early Life Hanzai lived his early years woven into a shroud of lies and deceit. Danzo stole Hanzai from his birth parents, the previous Uchiha Clan head, by tricking them into believing he had been eaten by a wild animal. Danzo then traded the Uchiha baby for support by The Land of Iron's Shogun. However, It's Shogun managed to trick Danzo and take the child for himself. Raising Hanzai as his own. Hanzai grew up a Samurai's lifestyle. From when he could walk, Hanzai's father had him hold either a stick or dulled blade for practice. Many disagree'd with upbringing a shinobi as a Samurai, but once Hanzai displayed his innate Uchiha abilities, oppositions became scarce. Hanzai naturally took to physical combat. By the time he reached teenage years, Hanzai could take down Samurai twice his age. But still, he lacked any control. His extreme emotions, brought on by his Uchiha curse, took the form of determination. Such levels of determinations often brought him into dangerous predicaments. One which changed his life forever... Awakening his Sharingan Blood Moon Awakening The Shogun warned him about leaving city limits, as guards could only go up to the walls freely in order to keep an eye on him. The Shogun knew Hanzai's skills needed refining. Like a dull blade of a sword. But Hanzai's determination made him believe otherwise. He felt his wild nature would instead make increase his strength and The Shogun's over protectiveness would weaken him. He grabbed his special blade, Moon Cutter; a sword bequeathed to him for his ninth birthday, and exited the cities main borders. Hanzai had been targeted before, but no one could surpass his guards. However, with Hanzai outside city perimeters, he became a sitting duck. During his stance sessions, cloaked men grabbed Hanzai and threatened to kill him if he dared move. Hanzai, who had been taken by surprise was helpless. His kidnappers made their ways towards The Land of Iron borders as they knew once their, he no longer stood under the Shogun's jurisdiction. Hanzai, catching onto their plans managed to awaken his Sharingan in a fit of adrenaline and fear. The air became clear, grass greener and sun warmer. He could see every tension of his kidnappers muscles, and even predicted future movements. With his eye activated, Hanzai grabbed his sword handled and brutally subdued his adversaries. After taking them back, he explained to his dad what had happened which caused his father to tell him the truth about his biological heritage. From that day on, Hanzai practiced and honed his Sharingan, mastering all three tomoe's by the age of fifteen. Combining it with his Iado style of fighting, Hanzai became one of the Strongest Samurai ever produced within the Land of Iron. Death of Mother, Birth of Mangekyō Sharingan During his lifetime, Hanzai's mother took personal care of him. She nurtured him and appeased to his more emotional needs. This created a bond like no other. Even after he learned of his Uchiha heritage, Hanzai refused to acknowledge anyone other than her as his mother. But such a bond caused his father to worry. His mother often complained about The Shogun's shadowy actions and threatened to tell the Hokage on more than one occasion. She wanted Hanzai to live free, not as some tool. After a fiery argument, Hanzai's mother decided it had gone on for too long. And so she left on a full moon... Hanzai's father, The Shogun knew allowing her to escape could cause potentially disastrous effects, and so he devised the perfect plan. Have Hanzai either kill her or witness her death to test his loyalty to The Land of Iron. When Hanzai arrived at the given destination, He pulled his blade out and ordered an arrest. But he fell to his knee's when he realized it was his mother. Shocked and confuse, Hanzai begged for an answer. He couldn't let his father kill her for such a foolish reason. He made a deal. He'd help her escape as long as she never came back and stayed hidden. A hard deal, she reluctantly accepted. Blood splattered his face as he watched his mother take an arrow to the forehead. The Shogun sent backup, knowing Hanzai could not do it. Watching his mother die awakened his Mongekyo Sharingan, which he used to kill everyone in the vicinity. He then tracked The Shogun down and revealed his new found power. The Shogun fearlessly asked how far will Hanzai served his land. Or will he become a traitor like his mother. Hanzai thought long and hard...But knew he could not betray the Land of Iron. And besides, his mother could have potentially caused a war capable of killing thousands...But he made the ultimate statement...The Shogun was no longer his father... From then on, Hanzai lived as the official Shogun Bounty Hunter. Developing his own Kenjutsu technique and style as well as collecting thousands of swords. Such a fear earning him the name, The Collector. Current Arcs Entering Tenjogakure Abilities Kenjutsu Hanzai was trained in Kenjutsu from his earliest childhood. Although a child of Shinobi, Hanzai's forced entrance into Samurai life morphed him into a deadly warrior capable of using both Chakra mastery and Kenjutsu skill. Hanzai's base use of Kenjutsu is Iado. However, he has been seen using other styles such as Kendo and dual stance. His kenjutsu skills extends past swords into other weapons and objects which can imitate the feelings of a blade. For example, Hanzai has defeated masters with a broom stick and frying pan. Many make a foolish assumption that his Sharingan is the source of his Kenjutsu skills. However, Hanzai has fought many without his eyes, even taunting by keeping them close during a battle. Hanzai earned his name Mirror of a Thousand Samurai (Sen samurai no kagami,千サムライの鏡) from his ability to literally copy a Samurai's stance and learn it after examining it with his Sharingan. Similar to the Copy Wheel's skill of copying Ninjutsu, by closely examining muscle movement and specific body positions, Hanzai can perform another warriors stance after a brief time in battle. Making him a worthy adversary. However, he only learns it's basics rather than at a master understanding. Hanzai's bloodthirsty skills holds no bounds to human life. When in battle, he will attack anyone he deems a threat. Every strike a kill, Hanzai's strict training restricts him from torturing or dragging out a battle for joy unless it's stated beforehand. Hanzai is ambidextrous, allowing him to wield his sword left or right, and even change positions mid battle. Unlike other Samurai, Hanzai prefers to hold on blade at hand and use his Mugen no Ken for multiple weapons. He believes by channeling his energy into one single sword, his attacks are increased 10x. Iado Hanzai's main stance and style. Hanzai trained in Iado from the first day he picked up a sword. The speed and precision of his strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on his opponent without staining the blade with blood, or create wounds as small as paper cuts. Hanzai's iado style erases a shinobi's chance of Jutsu as he can attack before they wield a second hand seal. His main method of training involves kicking a tree and slicing every falling leaf into four pieces before each touches the ground. His precision is suburb and surpasses natural human limitations. When enhanced by his Kekkei Genkai, Hanzai is rumored to never miss, often bragging; Hanzai created a new form of Iado named, Counter-Iado (カウンター居合道). Counter-Iado involves standing completely still and awakening all five senses. Once ready, Hanzai will await till the enemy attacks, usually a samurai also using Iado. Hanzai will evade right as his enemies attack begins to make contact with his person. In that split second opening, Hanzai will use his Iado style to attack creating the ultimate counter. What increases Hanzai's chance of actually hitting is his Sharingan. Using it, Hanzai can see their attack coming as well as locate an opening and counter strike. Patience is key, and an acceptance of death is important. Meaning few can master counter Iado. Physical Condition Hanzai's body underwent extreme training. He constantly went through beatings to build durability and continuously wore weights that both toned his body and built muscle. Hanzai's body contains compacted muscle. Meaning he is slim on the outside, yet holds enough physical power to crush bone. His physical conditioning allows him to fight on with wounds as long as his determination wills it. Hanzai constantly meditates to achieve a perfect synchronization of mind and body. Improving his overall reaction time and hand eye coordination. It is rare one can surprise Hanzai without introducing a entirely new method. His physical condition makes handling weapons of various shapes and sizes a simple task. Hanzai is very durable. He's been thrown and pummeled on various occasions, and suffered hundreds of fractures and thousands of broken bones during his battles. Hanzai believes a fight without a scar or scratch was one not worth it. Hanzai's physical condition makes it possible for him to release razor sharp waves of compressed air through swinging his blade in different directions. Intelligence Sharingan Hanzai mastered his Sharingan at a young age and used it to accompany his Kenjutsu skill. He can use the Sharingan's normal skills at extreme levels, going as far as seeing future movements of an Iado user. Such tracking abilities allow him to follow immense speeds with ease. Such skill with his Sharingan earned him the privilege of serving under the Shogun directly. Due to living within Samurai lifestyle, Hanzai rarely had use of seeing chakra, but could tell if one lied through Chakra fluctuation. His most useful ability involved predicting movements. Hanzai could see an enemies next movement and react accordingly. It was this ability which lead to the creation of his Counter-Iado. His Samurai skill and Sharingan combined allows him to fight masters and attack before their brain comprehends what is happening. Even though he reached the stage where his Sharingan can remain activated for extended periods of time with minimal drain on his chakra levels, Hanzai usually keeps it deactivated. This way, his enemies lose any kind of prior knowledge. Hanzai earned infamy from his Copy Wheel's ability of mimicking movement. Through it, Hanzai has learned the basics of a thousand stance, which he uses to combat against those who are seemingly stronger. Mangekyo Sharingan Hanzai awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after watching his mother's death. Hanzai's Mangekyo Sharingan takes a unique pinwheel formation similar to his grandnephew Obito. With it he can perform Kamui: a technique that creates a space-time barrier in the form of a swirling void that sucks any target he focuses his eye on to another dimension and also bring them back; even transporting them to a new location. This also extends to objects. Although Kamui grants it's users intangibility, Hanzai has yet to master it to such a level. Choosing to focus on it's teleportation properties. Kamui's chakra requirements are considerably high. However, his Uchiha blood allows him to use it extensively without fatigue. But even so, Hanzai runs the Dojutsu's risk of losing his eyesight. He prolongs this through medication provided to him from an old herbal sage. Still, Hanzai will resort to using his Mangekyo rarely. Only choosing it in battles which he feels are life or death. Mugen no Ken Mugen no Ken (Sword of Infinite,無限拳) is a the ultimate kenjutsu created by Hanzai Uchiha. One cannot learn Mugen no Ken without years of preparation and collection. It revolves around a certain mastery of Kamui and uses it's transportation properties to materialize weapons for use. One can use these weapons, creating a master supply and extreme levels of versatility. However, Hanzai's use of Mugen no Ken rarely require hand contact with his weapons. Once a battle is finished, Hanzai Uchiha will use Kamui to absorb all his weapons, and new weapons back into his treasure world. The Kamui world which holds his collection. Mugen no Ken serves as the basis for other Mugen no Ken Jutsu. The overall usage of Mugen no Ken revolves around Kamui's ability to teleport people and objects between dimmensions. After absorbing weapons through this process, Hanzai is able to eject them from the eye at any time of his choosing, demonstrating the ability to eject weapons with varying degrees of force. Hanzai uses various weapons of different proportions and/or quantity with relative ease and at a moment's notice, giving opponents little to no opportunity to react accordingly. Hanzai's attacks range from single weapons to creating massive turrets of blades capable of devastating an army. Hanzai's main weakness revolves around his Mangekyo sharingan limitations. He cannot overuse or summon to many weapons without suffering from temporary blindness in his left eye. Mugen no Iado Weapons Moon Spear Relationships Yuna Hime Quotes Trivia